After Death
by Ranchan11
Summary: Just a one shot I wrote at work. I don't normally write oneshots so please read and let me know what you think.


Hey guys its Ranchan again! Here is a short fic that I did at work. I'm not suppose to spend time writing fanfics at work but it was slow and I had it in my head and a keyboard at my fingertips. I don't use names or detailed descriptions because I want you to decide who the subjects are.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha; it's characters, or ideas and scenarios. The plot is my own though as well as the daughter, Hikari.  
  
After Death  
  
He stood there and looked down upon her grave. It was a sunny day and the air is cool. A slight breeze comes in from the west and rustles his hair. Yet all this seemed to drift by him unnoticed. He couldn't believe she was gone. Before her ever told her what she meant to him. Before he ever found out how she felt all those years ago about him.  
  
He stood there and remembered as they traveled together with their friends. How they fought beside one another and searched for the jewel fragments. Of the three years they traveled as a group not once did either of them truly confess to any feelings. All they had was one night of passion and even then her never said what he knew she wanted and needed to hear. They had parted shortly after but she had stayed in his heart and he had never let anyone else enter that domain.  
  
"Who are you, sir? How did you know my mother?" It was a sweet voice and so much like the mother's. As he turned around to see the person who owned the voice he could have sworn that it was a ghost. The child was a spitting image of her mother. Her hair, eyes and composure are all the same as the woman he once knew. Yet this child was different. Her attitude and aura were a complete opposite of the mother. The attitude must be from the father. Yet, who was the father of this child? She was there alone and yet she looked of an age that just reached adulthood. Not of one ready to loose a parent.  
  
"I was a friend of hers long ago. I wish I had seen her even once over these long years. I wish I had known of her life." He wanted the answers from this girl; but how to get them and not seem pushy.  
  
His eyes were dull from grief, this man whoever he was, seemed to care about her mother. Maybe he would even know about her father. It had been a touchy subject while her mother had been alive. She had asked on a couple of occasions and always got the same answer. "He was a wonderful man that I had loved deeply. But I had to leave him and always will regret that decision but I then had you and that is why I named you Hikari." She always gave the same answer and always had the same distant expressions on her face. Hikari eventually gave up and never asked again about her father.  
  
" Well if you want my home is not far from here, we could have tea and discuss this further. I can tell you of her life that I know of and you tell me about the woman she was when you knew her." She gave the man a friendly smile and began to head to her home without hearing his answer.  
  
He did go with her and they had their tea. She spoke of the mother and her adventure of everyday life and also of the child she herself was. He spoke of the loving and brave woman he had traveled with. A little bit of his past life before the adventures for the sacred jewel came out as well. They talked for hours and yet neither wanted to bring up the one subject they truly wanted the answers too.  
  
Finally he decided to ask the big question. "What about your father Hikari? Who and what was he like?"  
  
The girl paused, "I don't know all mom ever said was that it had been someone she loved and she would never love anyone else. That she had been forced to separate from him but never why."  
  
"So this one man had been her only lover?"  
  
"From what I know, yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because for one night I was you mothers lover. I always wondered if she ever thought of another."  
  
"So you are my father?!"  
  
"Yes I am, so it seems. I don't know how you feel about getting to know me now that you are grown but I would like to defiantly be there for you." He couldn't tell what her answer would be but he was prepared for anything.  
  
"Yes I would like to get to know you better and it would be nice to have a father even this late in my life." So the two agreed to meet every other day and get to know one another and finally be a family. Hikari had finally found her father and he was overjoyed to have a little piece of the woman he had loved in his daughter.  
  
So guys what do you think? I don't usually write off the top of my head. I also hardly ever write one shots. Let me know what you think. Thanks all. Please review Love ya! 


End file.
